My Light in the snowy day
by Flieswater-chan
Summary: All bad things happens on snowy days... He was abandoned by his real parents... no body likes him... Two Vampires of the same clan came to rescue him from he don't know what.. but will everything end on a snowy night also?... story of KanameXYuuki


this might be somewhat a spoiler for someone who hadn't read Chapter 35 of VK...

when i read it my mind run wild!!! wait chases the mind (Hey StoooooP!!!)

where are we?? hehe!!! i guess my mind was fast!!... this was just one of the things that i thought of...I really don't know who was the true child of Haruka and Juri btw i love them really!!

but i love the chapter makes me see the cute Yuuki and Kaname young and loving!!! HAHA!! Juri is soo funny!!! oh well without further ado...

I don't own Vampire Knights i wish i had.. but Hino-sensei does!! i don't know if this is a bit OC because Kaname is far from smiling sweetly but he's sexy none the less!!WAI!! squeels soo girlish I'm a kaname fan!!

this is what i think of kaname's past if he's not a true child of Haruka and Juri!!

** Reviews please...this is my first Oneshot of VK or just my first ever completed story!! (I'm so lazy of writing) **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**The light…in the snowy day  
**

The rustling of the wind seemed peaceful, as the wind blows in the small paradise and the occasional chirping of the birds adds calmness to the place...

Under the big tree lies a beautiful being, a vampire, reading a book.

He closes the book then puts it beside… he closes his eyes for what seemed a deep thought…

The smell of the roses seemed to remind him of someone familiar…

------------------------

Yuuki…….

A drop of crimson liquid formed a ripple in the dark water giving it life….

Life flashes back to him on the time he was still young.

--------------------

A beautiful boy in his darkened brown hair and crimson eyes was surrounded by elder vampires who seem to detest him.

A woman and a man was discussing with the elder vampire about the boy.

"That child is cursed; he is a threat to us even for the whole clan!!! Even I couldn't accept him as my child!!" the woman looked at the child with fear, he clutch for the man's arms much tighter. The man just kept his silence and looked at him with contempt.

"So what do you want be done to this child? He is just a mere child why fear him, he is after all from your womb" the elder said.

"I don't want to have him!! WE don't want to have him!! He might do us harm or much worst kill us!!" the woman answered.

Just then all the attention to the room laid on those who just came, a Beautiful lady with all sophistication with a man who is just the same came. All eyes were in them.

"Isn't it Haruka and Juri? Why have you came?" one of the ladies asked.

The man smiled, "As I see the family is having a meeting" he approach the elder man in the crowd a paid respects, "What is this that you didn't bother to call us up?"

"This is nothing for the two of you to be bothered with" the elder replied "might I guess you are having a child again Juri?" he continued looking for and answer to the lady beside the man.

"No… not at all" she smiled but seems to be hiding something

"I'm sorry to hear that you lost a son… Does the council know this?" a woman asked her.

Juri just kept her silence then Haruka just squeezed her hands giving her comfort.

"What seems to be the problem here that you won't let us be bothered with? After all were still part of this family" Haruka questioned them, took notice of the child just with them,

"What a beautiful child"

"We were discussing about this child here, his parents wouldn't have him… he seems dangerous… and had done something…. just look at his eyes they're crimson…" the elder replied to him.

"Then well have him!" Juri cut out, "If none would have him we'll have him" she looked at the man beside him and he just smiled.

-------------------------

"Kaname that is your name right?" she playfully asked poking his cheeks, "You're such a cute child Hahaha" she pokes and pinch his cheeks more.

"Hey! Hey Juri be careful with him... I think he's hurting" Haruka caught Juri's hands, "Look his cheeks are red! You should be a little gentler" he scolds her.

"I just thought he'd be cuter if he'd smile" she uttered in defeat, "Now… now Kaname-chan you should call us mommy and daddy! We're your parents now!" she adds in protest.

The man took the child from her clasp and brought him in front of a door.

"From now on you will be staying here. Kaname this would be your room, as you've heard we lost our son, the former occupant to that room, you are now going to be the occupant I hope it would be comfortable to you." He told the child.

The child just kept his cool, opened the door and looked around inside.

--------------------------

"Juri it looks like they would have discovered it..." Haruka puts his hands in the stomach of his wife.

"We couldn't blame them after all they were pureblooded vampires and they could always sense the power forming inside me" she replied, "Luckily they haven't, Whoa! That was really close… lying to the elder is really tough… I hoped he buys it…." she somewhat wiped her head playing like sweating. looked seriously at her husband.

"I guess the next time we wouldn't be that lucky, so I think you wouldn't be going outside from now on!" the male answered.

"But how about going with…" she protests

"No!"

"There is a party next…"

"No!"

"Bu…"

"No that's final!!" He barked at his stubborn wife, "Would you want to endanger our child?" he continued and glared at her, she just walked out mumbling something in protest…

--------------

It was winter when that time came; Kaname was getting along with his new family…

Juri was having a bad day for not having to go outside for about many months now, her stomach was now huge!

"Hey! Haruka what did they said with our son?" she asked Haruka because they just came from outside.

"They liked him! The ladies want him so much!" Haruka answered looking at Kaname, "I guess he'll be a heartthrob when he grows up!"

Kaname just blushed. Juri pinched his cheeks. (Waii Kaname blushing I want to see it for real soo cute!!!)

"Waii!! Kaname-chan look soo cute right now!!!" Juri teased him more…

The night came to the Kuran Household….

The night was peaceful and both father and son were having a good time playing chess on the study room when…

"Argggh!! HaAruuuKAAAA!!!" a bloodshot scream came from inside the masters' bed room.

Both men came inside looking for the source… something amidst happened on the day of full moon…

Haruka called one of the servants to help his wife to deliver the baby….

After the wait which took forever…..

"Haruka-sama a daughter was born on the Kuran family" the servant said and vowed her to leave.

"Haruka, the child… look at her is she beautiful?" Juri still weak gave her daughter to her husband.

"Yes she is! She is so warm! Didn't you know it was full moon and it's snowing outside right now?"

"I guess Yuuki suites her…" Haruka continued pinching the little cheeks of Yuuki while she stirred and give his papa a smile on her slumber.

"Such a cute child…eh? She knows her papa already!! I guess she'll like to meet her brother…" Juri looked for the door waiting for someone to come inside.

Minutes passed but no one came inside.

"Where's Kaname dear?" Juri asked looking worried.

"Hmmmmm…." Haruka just replied.

Inside the darkened room the young vampire curled on his bed looking all worried and shivering in fright.

Things goes back again to when a child pushed her outside the cold winter.

"You'll be staying there all day! You MONSTER!" shutting the door on his face.

Then the day his parents gave up on him and put him on his grandfathers hands where he had the little light he has now, but all things seems to be lost again on the winter night like always…

He did not cry but fear was all over him… then the door swung open a hand reached for him…

He anticipated that it would push him out again… he anticipated the yells he'd be taking…

…..

……….

…………………

But the hand put him closer then a voice told him that it's OK…

"Kaname, why are you all alone here?" the woman asked

"Just as I'd be worrying… I want you here… it's just some one was added to join our family."

She pulled him outside to the light.

"You know I don't like that face of yours… looks scary!! HAHA you should smile…" she pulled his cheeks making it into a smile.

"There that looks cute… hey smile for me!! You know you never smile" the older woman puffed her face.

Just then they came to the big room in front of an antique crib.

"Hey!! Hey!! Juri stop that!! I thought you're still weak?" Haruka scolds his wife.

"Lookey lookey… Kaname-chan!! Your baby sister… is she lovely?" Juri give the sleeping Yuuki in front of Kaname.

He just took a peak….

He doesn't know what to do…

Then Juri put Yuukii in Kaname's arms making him carry her.

He stared at the sleeping bundle in his arms.

But then something happed….

….the little baby opened her eyes looked at him for a while…

He was astounded even scared of what happed maybe he brought her harm or she'll start to cry…

He'll just have to hand her over to Juri and Haruka but…

……………

…………………..

The little baby smile at him… it seemed to be something wonderful to him…

A momentous thing that made him happy of sort then he SMILED

For the first time in his life he felt happy and good about himself…

That was one of the things that made him want to see that baby safe and smiling always.

As they grew he learned to love her and fell every bit about her…

Even if she was born on the coldest day of the year she was that exact opposite for she was like the sun!!!

Warm…. Bright… Funny… lovely…. At beautiful….

He promised to protect her and he did save her ten years ago….

But to him she was the one who saved him from himself that one who showed him to smile…

-----------------

Kaname…

……Kaname

Someone is calling to him….

He knows the voice of that someone…..

"Kaname-sama you called for me?" the young lady asked him.

"What seems to be the problem? I was worried because Aidou sempai said tha…."

She was cut for he held her now close to him like he always do to her whenever she was afraid or worrying.

"Nothing Yukki don't worry that much I'll be the one who protect you did I promised that ten years ago?" he looked at her then couldn't help but snicker because she was bushing so much…

"Kaname-saa…" she just uttered but he hugged like he was not letting her go...

'_Yeah you are my light'_ he thought.

"Yuuki you're still warm even for a vampire…." He continued hugging her tightly….

-----------------------------------------------------------

Thank you!!! please again!!! a review comment if really accepted!!! i'm still new so be nice!!!

-


End file.
